


Children of Glass and Fire

by nozrael



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Dark, Death, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), Feelings, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gun Violence, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Violence, Witchcraft, fight, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozrael/pseuds/nozrael
Summary: Lance seems to be falling in love with Keith but then something changes and both start to drift apart until they are about to kill one another. Literally.orHaggar is playing around with her witchcraft and is messing with Lance's feelings and thoughts about his team and Keith, which leaves him as a cold hearted soul.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic about Voltron and I want to apologize in advance for language or grammar mistakes that may turn up. I'm not a native speaker but anyways I hope it's readable.  
> Some things you should know:  
> x The story is set when Lotor was working with the paladins  
> x Keith isn't with the Blades anymore, he joined the team again as the Leader  
> x He still had met Krolia who had decided to stay with the Blades  
> x Shiro is the normal Shiro we all love and adore but because he doesn't have a lion he kind of works as their trainer and helps Coran out  
> Also this story may turn out to be somewhat different from how you think or want it to be. This may make the story more interesting or lame but I think that's for the reader to decide.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy my work.

It was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the quiet breathing of a boy in blue armor. 

From an elevated position Lance looked around. His sniper laid steady in his hands. One finger fixed the trigger and his blue eyes scanned the training room which didn't look like a training room at all. 

In front of him was an imaginary village the program of the training room had specifially created for him. There were empty houses and empty streets as if noone had been living there for a long amount of time. Windows were smashed, roofs were about to deflate and even trees looked like they hadn't seen summer in years.

The whole scene was terrifying to look at and Lance hoped earth wouldn't be looking like that when he- There!

Something moved. It was one of the training robots. It lurked in one of the houses behind a smashed window. Lance could see him through his sniper. 

He waited for the right moment, aimed at his head and shot. The robot fell down immediatly. 

Lance smiled. The training room was one of his favourite places of the castle. Here he wasn't being made fun of and here he could be just by himself. Here he could miss a shot or two or even three. It wasn't important. This wasn't reality, this was just his daily training. He didn't need to fullfill everyones expectations. 

He shot four other robots and was in such a state of euphoria that he nearly shot his teammate between the eyes.

'Keith, what the fuck?!', he screamed, his eyes widened. 'You can't just come in while I'm in the middle of a training sequence, I nearly shot you!'

 The scene of the village faded away and the platform Lance was standing on lowered automatically. The training room turned back to its original form and both boys were now surrounded by white walls. 

'Sorry . . . I guess?', Keith said and rubbed the back of his head.

Lance sighed. He was still shocked but nothing had happened so he pushed the topic aside and started grinning. 'Anyways, what are you doing in here? Needed to see me, huh?'

Something in Keith's face changed. His harsh expression turned soft for a moment as if he wanted to say 'Yes' but then he just rolled his eyes. 'Hunk sent me. Diner's ready.'

'Oh and he couldn't have sent Pidge or come to collect me by himself?' Lance grinned even more. He loved to tease Keith in a well-meant way. He loved the way he could make him fluster. It was cute and it lit up his day a little bit more.

Since both of them were getting along much better as in the early days of their relationship, Lance had started to feel really comfortable around Keith. Not just really comfortable, he was sure he was in love with the Red Paladin and all of his features. Yeah, sure, at the Garrison he had admired Keith, he even had had a crush on him but now was different. Keith wasn't just a crush you could look at and think 'Oh wow, he's cute' anymore, he was a person that truly mattered to Lance and someone he didn't want to lose no matter what it would cost.

Keith waved him off and turned around to leave. 'Just come already.'

 

* * *

 

At the dining table, Lance was sitting next to Hunk and Coran. Keith sat across of him.  _Nice view_ , he thought and smiled inside.

Pidge seemed to notice and rolled her eyes. Hunk and her were the only ones who knew about his feelings towards Keith and it was supposed to stay like that. He didn't intend to tell anyone else let alone Keith. This was his secret and telling Keith was like patting a strange dog. Either he liked you or he was going to bite your hand off. It was a risk he didn't want to take.

'Tomorrow we'll be going on a mission to rescue some Blades that have been captured by the Galra', Allura announced.

Lance noticed how Keith tensed. 'What do you mean captured? How did that happen?'

Keith had left the Blades for eight months now but Lance knew, innerly, he was still a part of them and that was what scared him the most. He always feared Keith might join them again. That he would leave the paladins again, leave Lance again. 

The period Keith was gone was the worst time of Lance's life. He had never felt such loneliness and emptiness. It had been a pain in the ass.

At first he had been hurt, he hadn't wanted to believe it. The boy he was in love with had left. Just like that. Of course Lance had been angry because what kind of human being left his friends like that? But then he had learned to accept the fact that Keith was a part of something else back then. He had learned to move on and then, then this little fucker had decided to turn up again. Hey guys, I know I hurt your feelings and especially yours Lance but look I'm back now lol. 

This had been worse than Keith leaving. It was the fact that Keith hadn't seemed to care about Lance's feelings after all. It was like offering someone roses in one hand but stabbing them with the other. You just couldn’t do that.

But Lance had forgiven Keith. It had taken him a while but in the end he still loved the boy, he cared for him and he just couldn't stand being mad at him. 

'They were spying on the Galras who resist to accept Lotor as their emperor but somehow their cover blew up', the Princess answered while pinning up her long white hair so it was easier for her to eat.

Keith didn't seem statisfied. 'How many of them were captured?'

For Lance it was understandable why the boy was stressed. His mother was one of the Blades and there was a possibility she was one of the spies being held hostage.

This time Coran spoke. 'Three as far as we know.'

'Then we should work on freeing them right now. The Galra could be doing who knows what to them. They already killed so many of them, we can't-' 

'Keith, we need to think this through', Shiro said, his voice as calm as always. 'If we strike now we may overlook something and get not only them but also us killed.'

The Red Paladin clenched his fists. Normally Shiro would get through to him but this time it wasn't the case. 'No, you don't understand. My mother could be there. She could be dead by the time we get there. We'll go now!'

 _He is afraid of losing her_ , Lance thought. And this was something he could relate to as much as noone else could. 'Look, Keith, maybe Shiro is right. The Galra will expect us coming for the Blades. They want us to act quickly to make mistakes', he said and tried to sound ensuring. A warm smile appeared on his face. 'If your mother was one of the captives, you wouldn't have to worry. She is strong and smart, she can handle the situation until we arrive.'

Everyone was looking at Lance right now as if he just swallowed an elephant. He felt his cheeks starting to redden as he started to realize what he‘d just said. Not that he regretted it but the way he had said it may had sounded a bit too gentle. However, the look on Keith's face told him he had said the right thing.

There it was again. The softness in Keith's dark eyes. It was the way his eyebrows stopped furrowing and his shoulders loosened up which made Lance feel better. Keith really did think about what the boy across him had said.

'All right. We'll work out a plan and tomorrow we'll free the captured Blades.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I hope you liked the first chapter. I know it's a bit boring at the beginning but I promise it will get into its flow soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance laid in his bed. He couldn't sleep. 

He thought about how he had been the one to calm Keith down. Not Shiro, it had been him.

He smiled.

What other effects did he have on the Red Paladin? Could it be that the boy he was in love with also liked him back? Or was this a stretch? Was this too much to ask for? Lance knew Keith for a pretty amount of time now and he wondered if the boy ever thought about Lance in a non-platonic way. Did he ever look into Lance's eyes and think 'Wow'? Did he ever felt happiness whenever he had made Lance smile? Or did he see Lance as a flirty boy who was nothing else as a good friend?

Sometimes it was like Keith did in fact feel the same way as Lance did. He'd catch mullet boy staring at him, quiet as if Lance didn't notice or he'd listen to Pidge telling him how Keith complained about Lance being too flirty all the time whereas they needed to concentrate on their main mission. She'd tell him how Keith sometimes stopped and how you could see he realized he was talking about Lance all the time. He then would put on his harsh expression again and stop talking.

All these little things made Lance go insane. He didn't know the truth about Keith's feelings nor did he know how he would react if he told the Red Paladin. No way, that would never happen.

 _Sleep_ , he told himself. He needed sleep for tomorrow's mission. This time it was important. Krolia could be one of the Blades and he didn't allow himself to fuck up. He wouldn't let his team down just like he had done in the recent mission.

He didn’t even want to think about it. The way they all had looked at him when they‘d met again in the castle after their mission still made him shudder.

He hadn‘t been able to concentrate when the others had needed him the most. He had been too distracted with his thoughts and feelings which had let to his lion not responding to him. They hadn’t been able to form Voltron. The Galra had overpowered them and their only chance had been to flee like cowards.

His friends hadn‘t admitted it but they had been angry, frustrated and disappointed. He‘d seen it in their eyes. Pidge and Hunk had tried to make things sound like no big deal but even they‘d had this tensed look in their expression.

In this moment Lance had realized that he was expendable. He‘d thought about it before but this had been the moment he knew he’d totally fucked up. His team didn‘t need him anymore. If someone else had been there, they would have been able to form Voltron and they would have defeated the Galra.

Unluckily, he was the pilot of the Red Lion and not someone else. He was the one to ruin everything. It hadn’t been someone else’s fault but his. Everything came back to him. He was the main problem of the team.

Couldn‘t they just choose someone else to pilot the Red Lion. Why not taking Shiro and assigning him Lance‘s position? It would be much easier for the team. 

 _I just wanna go home._ He didn‘t miss anything more than Earth and his family. His brothers and sisters, his mom and dad and his abuelita.

They probably missed him too. Or they didn’t. Maybe he was also a burden for them. Who knew?

Footsteps outside his door made him sit up. Which of his teammates was awake at this time of the night?

Lance got out of his bed and put on his purple slippers. He thought about putting on a shirt over his naked upper body but he was too lazy  and it was too dark to find one anyways.

His door slid open and he saw a familiar silhouette in the hall.

'Where are you going?‘, Lance asked.

Keith stopped but he didn‘t turn around. 'Go to sleep, Lance.‘

His voice sounded rough and tired but the Blue Paladin also heard uneasiness and concern. What was the boy about to do?

Lance‘s eyes widened. 'You’re not gonna leave again, are you?‘

Silence.

He stepped closer to Keith. 'Answer me.‘

The silhouette turned around and now Lance was looking into a pair of sparkling eyes. 'Look, my mother could be one of those captives. I can’t wait, I need to save her.’

So he wasn’t going to leave. Well, not exactly. He was intending to free the captured Blades. 

Lance nodded. ‘Okay.’

'Okay?‘ 

'Yeah, I‘ll go with you.‘ 

'Wait, what? No, you‘ll stay here.‘ 

'Sure, I‘ll get the others and then we can go together.‘ Lance raised an eyebrow.

Keith sighed. 'Fine‘, his eyes scanned his opposite‘s upper body, 'just . . . please put on some clothes.‘

 

 * * *

 

 'You checked me out.‘ Lance grinned. 

After he‘d slipped into his armor, both of them had sneaked to their lions and flew away into the direction of the captured Blades.

Right now they were floating along the outer wall’s of the Galra ship in front of them. They’d left their lions on a little planet nearby so they wouldn’t get busted easily.

'Be quiet’, Keith told him without making eye contact.

Lance rolled his eyes. ‘Come on, just admit it. I mean-‘

‘Look!’ The Red Paladin pointed to a door right next to him.

He pressed his head against the door and then opened it slowly. ‘Let’s go.’

The two boys went inside the ship, closed the door again and instantly hid behind a corner.

'So, what's the plan?', Lance asked. 'How do we know where the Blades are located?'

Keith tapped on the back of his hand and a hologram having the form of a map appeared. 'I downloaded the map from the Castle's database. Here', he pointed on five marked locations, 'that's where they are presumably held hostage.'

'For someone who is willing to save his mother you don't sound certain at all.'

'It's where I assume the Galras have locked them in. I don't know for sure, okay?' Keith seemed stressed out.

Lance laid his hand on Keith's right shoulder. 'Hey, if Krolia's in here, we'll find her.'

Suddenly Keith straightened up and nodded. 'Okay. How about you'll check these two marks and I'll check the other?'

'Alright. We'll meet here again when we've found them.'

After Keith had sent Lance the map, they split up and went into different directions.

Now Lance was on the way to the first mark. He creeped alongside the hallway and stopped when he heard footsteps. Two Galra soldiers.

 _Okay, just shoot them, no problem at all,_ Lance tried to tell himself but he was still nervous. He couldn't let Keith down. He couldn't put him in danger again.

He held his rifle closer to his body, then he jumped out of his hiding spot and aimed at the first soldier and then at the second. They'd been too surprised to act in time whereby they fell down, dead.

The marked location was just around the corner. Lance quietly sprinted to the room in which one of the Blades could be located but the room was locked.

 _Oh, come on._ He turned around to get an ID from one of the dead soldiers but just as he was about to go a druid stood in front of him.  _Fuck._  

Its scary mask stared at him, cold and quiet. Lance drew his weapon but the hooked druid was faster and pushed him against the wall with his magic powers. He tried to resist but it was like resisting the weight of a grown whale. Impossible.

The druid snapped and in the next moment Lance found himself in a big room. There were big cabinets with lots of things in them. Potions, weapons, chopped off body parts and many other terrible things.

In the middle of the room was a chair in which Lance was forced to sit. He couldn't stand up, the druid's magic was too strong. 

'Hey, let me go, you ugly scarecrow!', he screamed but the druid didn't respond. He just kept on staring at him.

Lance heard a door sliding open but he wasn't able to move his head. 

'Well, well. Let's see who we've got here.' A sharp voice cut through the room.

Lance gulped.  _This is bad._

No. This was even worse than bad. This was the worst case scenario.

Haggar emerged in front of him. Her yellow eyes fixed his and her grin was pure evil.

Someone, Lance assumed the druid, removed his helmet from his head and dropped it on the ground.

He just hoped Keith was okay. Something told him, they hadn't catched him yet. 

'The Blue Paladin as far as I can see. What brings you in here?', the witch asked.

Lance lifted his chin. The way she'd said it sounded like she really didn't know why he was here but that was ridiculous. The Blades were here, Allura had said it herself. Or could it be . . . no, no that meant Keith was in danger. 

'Oh, you know, I thought I'd look around in your ship. Nice interior design by the way.' He tried to win time so Keith would realize it had been a trap the whole time and flee. 

Haggar squinted her eyes. 'You paladins never come alone. Where are the others?'

'Sleeping in their beds.'

'I see you want to protect your little friends but I'll find them.'

She snipped and the druid vanished, probably searching for Keith.

'Trust me they aren't here. Wouldn't they've already broken into the room to resuce me?' The question was if they really would have come for him. After all the times he'd let them down, would they risk their own lifes for one expendable life? He didn't know if he would either.

Haggar seemed to think about what he'd just said. 'We'll see. Right now I have to think about how to kill you.'

Lance held his breath. Death was something he'd thought about daily in the past few weeks but now that he might actually die he didn't know if he was ready.

The druid reappeared next to the witch and shook his head. This had to mean Keith was alright.  _Thank god._

'See, I told you I got here alone.', he said and tried to sound convincing.

Haggar showed her teeth in anger and squeezed his cheeks with her long nails. 'Then tell me why you broke into my ship without your little friends.'

'Look, it's not like I did any damage. Just let me go. I'm not of great value for you', Lance muttered.

For a moment she didn't say anything. Then she let go off his cheeks and grinned just as she had before when she'd first seen him.

'I must correct you, Blue Paladin. You are indeed of great value for me.'

Why had he said anything? Why hadn't he just shut up? 

Haggar closed her eyes and held up her hands like a priest. When she started to murmur words Lance couldn't understand, he tried to free himself but he was still too weak. Suddenly she touched the sides of his head and a chill went through his body and then-

He screamed. Pain was the only thing he felt right now. It was like she'd broken every bone in his body. It didn't stop and he feared to black out but after some more seconds of torture, Haggar let go of him.

Lance felt dizzy. His head ached and when he opened his eyes he was surrounded by red light. He exhaled as he realized he was in his lion again but he felt somehow different. He didn't want to know what Haggar had done to him but him being alive could only spell trouble.

It didn't matter right now. He just wanted to get back to the Castle as fast as possible.

After he reassured himself that Keith had left the planet, he took off, feeling a sudden burn of rage inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the first one but I think it was relevant because now the storyline actually starts to begin.


End file.
